Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring *Nick jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Armardo #Taylor #Binya Binya *McDonald’s #Ronald McDonald *Rugrats #Tommy Pickles *Bananas in Pyjamas #B1 and B2 *The Raggy Dolls #Princess #Lucy #Claude #Sad Sack #Dotty *Peanuts #Linus Van Pelt #Sally Brown *Lucky Charms #Lucky the Leprechaun *Rupert Bear *Miffy *Strawberry Shortcake *Thomas the Tank Engine Respect *Barney *Paddington Bear *Pingu *Sugar Puffs #Honey Monster #Uggy *Popeye *Moschops #Moschops #Ally *Froot Loops #Toucan Sam *Bug Alert #Doodle Bug #Mystic Mug *Kipper *Herbert the Hedgehog *Waybuloo #Nok Tok #De-Li *The Jetsons #George Jetson *Barney #Baby Bop #BJ *Chip N Dale #Chip #Dale Fairness *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! #Lamb Chop *Chorlton and the Wheelies #Chorlton the Happiness Dragon *Dora the Explorer *Dusty The Dinosaur *Geoffrey The Giraffe *Huckleberry Hound *The Tweenies #Bella #Fizz #Jake #Milo *Yo Gabba Gabba! #Muno #Foofa #Pablo *Mr. Blobby *Mister Whiskers *The Shiny Show #Dogsby *The Backyardigans #Tyrone *Kino *Bump *Peanuts #Snoopy #Lucy van Pelt Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur #Arthur #D.W. *Binky Bill *Blue's Clues #Blue #Joe *Garfield *SuperTed *Polka Dot Door #Polkaroo *Charlie Chalk *The Simpsons #Homer Simpson *Tomica World #Mr. T *Frosted Flakes #Tony the Tiger *The Big Garage #Pump *Pokemon #Pikachu *Wallace and Gromit *Bob the Builder *Telebugs #Chip #Samantha #Bug #Mic Responsibility *The Magic School Bus #Ms. Frizzle #Liz the Lizard *Shaun the Sheep *Sesame Street #Big Bird *Scooby Doo *The Flintstones #Fred Flintstone #Barney Rubble *Fun Song Factory #Ozzy Octave *Madeline *Sonic The Hedgehog *Franken Berry *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sooty *Top Cat *Super Mario #Mario *The Cat in the Hat *Fireman Sam *Cheesasaurus Rex *Pillsbury Doughboy *Winnie the Pooh *Santa Clause Trustwortiness *The Puzzle Place #Julie Woo #Leon MacNeal *Yogi Bear and Bobo Bear *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Little Bill *Handy Mandy *Huxley Pig *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Theodore Tugboat *Little Einsteins #Leo #Annie #Quincy #June #Rocket *Happy Hippo *Curious George *Rosie and Jim *Trix Rabbit *Dorothy The Dinosaur *Johnson and Friends #Johnson *Peter Rabbit *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show #Rocky the Flying Squirrel #Bullwinkle J. Moose Live-Action Guides #''The Puzzle Place'' © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #''Barney & Friends'' © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. #''The Magic School Bus'' © 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. #''Lamb Chop's Play-Along!'' © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #''Gullah Gullah Island'' © 1996 Nick Jr. Productions,inc. #''Babar'' © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #''Pillsbury Doughboy'' © 1996 Pillsbury Company #''The Cat in the Hat'' © 1996 Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. #''Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Garfield'' © 1996 PAWS, Inc. #''George Jetson'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Kino's Storytime'' © 1996 KCET Productions #''Madeline'' © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #''Ronald McDonald'' © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #''Peter Rabbit'' © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #''Scooby-Doo'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Spot'' © 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #''Thomas the Tank Engine'' © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #''Woody Woodpecker'' © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. #''Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Dusty The Dinosaur'' © 1996 Abbey Home Entertainment #''SuperTed'' © 1996 Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #''Rosie and Jim'' © 1996 Ragdoll Productions #''B1 and B2'' © 1996 Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. #''Huckleberry Hound'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Huxley Pig'' © 1996 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd #''Paddington Bear'' © 1996 Paddington & Co. Ltd/Michael Bond #''Polkaroo'' © 1996 TVOntario in Canada #''Johnson'' © 1996 Film Australia #''Charlie Chalk'' © 1996 Woodland Animations Ltd #''Pingu'' © 1996 Pingu Filmstudio Swizterland/The Pygos Group #''Tommy Pickles'' © 1996 Viacom International Inc. #''Popeye'' © 1996 Associated Artists Productions #''Winnie The Pooh'' © 1996 Walt Disney Productions. Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. #''Snoopy'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Lucy van Pelt'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Bump'' © 1996 Bump Enterprises Ltd/CMTB Animation Starring DreamWorks Animation and Dr. Seuss Float #Shrek #Donkey #Princess Fiona #Puss in Boots #Gingerbread Man #Alex #Gloria #King Julien #Skipper #Kowalski #Private #Rico #Po #The Cat In The Hat #Sam-I-Am #The Grouchy Guy #The Grinch Laughter Float #Roger Rabbit #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Elmer Fudd #Porky Pig #Yosemite Sam #Tweety #Sylvester #Foghorn Leghorn #Wile E. Coyote #Speedy Gonzales #Tasmanian Devil #Tom and Jerry #Woody Woodpecker #Winnie Woodpecker #The Pink Panther Muppets and Sesame Street Float #Kermit the Frog #Miss Piggy #Fozzie Bear #Gonzo #Sweetums #The Electric Mayhem #Big Bird #Elmo #Abby Cadabby #Grover #Zoe #Bert and Ernie #Count von Count #Cookie Monster Hanna-Barbera Float #Yogi Bear #Boo Boo #Fred Flintstone #Barney Rubble #Scooby-Doo #Shaggy #George Jetson #Papa Smurf #Smurffete #Clumsy Smurf Dancing Float #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Bluto #Olive Oyl #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Paddington Bear #Frank #Buster #Miffy #Dora the Explorer Hollywood Disco Float #Crash Bandicoot #Pingu #Hello Kitty #Diego #Curious George #Fievel #Homer Simpson #Marge Simpson #Bart Simpson #Lisa Simpson Peanuts Float #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown Walt Disney Float #Mickey Mouse #Donald Duck #Goofy #Minnie Mouse #Daisy Duck #Pluto #Pete #Horace Horsecollar #Clarabelle Cow #Huey Dewey and Louie #Chip N Dale #Clara Cluck #Jose Carioca #Peter Pig #Bucky Bug Rockin Float #Rocky and Bullwinkle #Lightning McQueen #Garfield #Superman #Heckle and Jeckle #Teletubbies #Oswald the Lucky Rabbit #Felix the Cat #Tony the Tiger *Shrek, Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. *Looney Tunes © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Muppets © Jim Henson Company. All Rights Reserved. *Sesame Street © Sesame Workshop Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Popeye and Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Smurfs © Peyo Production . All Rights Reserved. *Paddington Bear © Paddington and Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Dora The Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Crash Bandicoot © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Curious George © Houghton Mifflin Harcourt/Margret and H.A. Rey. All Rights Reserved. *An American Tail © Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. *The Simpsons © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Disney Characters © Disney Inc. All Rights Reserved *Rocky and Bullwinkle © Jay Ward Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Cars © Disney/Pixar, Inc . All Rights Reserved. *Garfield © PAWS, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Superman © DC Comics, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Heckle and Jeckle © Terrytoons/20th Century Fox, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Teletubbies © Ragdoll Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Felix the Cat © Pat Sullivan, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Tony the Tiger © Kelloggs Company, Inc. All Rights Reversed Happiness is a Dream to Everyone The Moive and Live Show with Favourite Characters in Six Flowers. Every Flower have The Character on it Includes Hello Kitty, Sesame Street, Beetlejuice, Pingu, Winnie the Pooh, Shrek and Peanuts Characters #Hello Kitty #Mama and Papa #Miffy #Dora the Explorer #Diego #The Pink Panther #Wallace and Gromit #Shaun the Sheep #Timmy the Lamb #Morph #Chas #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Frank #Buster #The Cat In The Hat #Sam-I-Am #The Grouchy Guy #The Grinch #Spot #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Bluto #Olive Oyl #Big Bird #Elmo #Abby Cadabby #Grover #Zoe #Bert and Ernie #Count von Count #Cookie Monster #Kermit the Frog #Miss Piggy #Fozzie Bear #Gonzo #Sweetums #Beetlejuice #Pingu #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Tweety #Sylvester #Tasmanian Devil #Yogi Bear #Boo Boo #Dick Dastardly #Muttley #Huckleberry Hound #Tom and Jerry #Crash Bandicoot #Woody Woodpecker #Winnie Woodpecker #Curious George #Fievel #Homer Simpson #Marge Simpson #Bart Simpson #Lisa Simpson #Paddington Bear #Roger Rabbit #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Rabbit #Owl #Piglet #Eeyore #Christopher Robin #Kanga #Roo #Shrek #Donkey #Princess Fiona #Puss in Boots #Gingerbread Man #Alex #Gloria #King Julien #Skipper #Kowalski #Private #Rico #Po #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Sesame Street © Sesame Workshop Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Beetlejuice and Looney Tunes © Warner Bros Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Winnie The Pooh © Walt Disney Productions. Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. All Rights Reserved. *Shrek, Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Dora The Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Wallace and Gromit, Shuan the Sheep, Timmy Time and Morph © Aardman Animations Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *The Triplets © Televisió de Catalunya. based on the Books by Roser Capdevila. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd. All Rights Reversed. *Popeye and Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Muppets © Jim Henson Company. All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Crash Bandicoot © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Curious George © Houghton Mifflin Harcourt/Margret and H.A. Rey. All Rights Reserved. *An American Tail © Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. *The Simpsons © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. *Paddington Bear © Paddington and Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. Songs #It The Character That Count #Six Simple Words #Puzzle Place Theme Songs #Barney Theme #Respect #Cat. Hat./In French, chat chapeau./In Spanish, el gato en un sombrero #Winnie the Pooh #Rumbly in My Tumbly #That Not Fair #Knock on wood #Brontosaurus #Go Underneath the Broomstick #Bananas in Pyjamas Theme #Thomas' Anthem #Spot Theme #We are Kids of Character Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1997) *''Kids For Character 3''' (2002) *''The Cartoon Special'' Starring of Kids For Character #Tony the Tiger (Trustworthiness) #Waybuloo (Respect) #Bob the Builder (Responsibility) #Toys R us (Fairness) #Peanuts (Caring) #Tomica World (Citizenship) Triva Trustworthiness means Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. At The Puzzle Place, Julie learned that having Skye trust her is very important. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. Barney, Min, Tosha, and Shawn sing a song to teach Baby Bop about Respect. Responsibility means Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. In Arnold learned that part of Responsibility is taking care of the that you borrow like Mrs. Frizzle's keys. Fairness means Play by the rules, Take turns, share with and listen to others. Lamb Chop learned how to share and kids need to be fair to parents too. Caring meansBe kind • Be compassionate and show you care. On Gullah Gullah Island, James learned that when you care about someone you need to be nice to them even when they make a mistake. Citizenship means Do your share to make your school and community better • In the jungle, Babar and the rest the animals work together to put out the fire. What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character. the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios right here orlando we can fix The song and of Video is as an under when Julie Woo, Leon MacNeal, Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, Babar, Pillsbury Doughboy The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Garfield, George Jetson, Kino, Madeline, Ronald McDonald, Peter Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Spot, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Dusty The Dinosaur, SuperTed, Rosie and Jim, B1 and B2, Huckleberry Hound, Huxley Pig, Paddington Bear, Polkaroo, Johnson, Charlie Chalk, Pingu, Tommy Pickles, Popeye, Winnie the Pooh, Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Bump Character Count Kids sing a Song', although it was never sung. Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. Tony the Tiger Sings a Sugar Frosted Flakes Song Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. De Li wants to have a go on Nok Tok's shoe horn stilts but she's nervous about trying them for the first time. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Bob the Builder and Lofty are doing Spring Cleaning. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. Geoffrey The Giraffe Show a Little Girl to the Sylvanian Families Toys from Tomy. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Linus Van Pelt decide that he takes Sally Brown to the Movie. Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate. Mr. T and his friend Kevin exploring Tomica World, includes some action from the road and the rails. What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character 3. the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Tony the Tiger, Nok Tok and De Li, Bob the Builder, Geoffrey The Giraffe, Linus Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Mr. T, Kevin, Toucan Sam, Mog the Forgetful Cat, Lucky the Leprechaun, Cat and Dog, Mr Blobby, Rupert Bear, Honey Monster and Uggy, Wallace and Gromit, Dogsby the Dog, Cheesasaurus Rex, Ozzy Octave, Lucy and Princess, Big Bird, Moschops, Ally, Chorlton the Happiness Dragon, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Trix Rabbit, Doodle Bug, Mystic Mug, Fireman Sam and Character Count Kids sing a Song', although it was never sung. Cast from Children's Party at the Palace *Queen Elizabeth II as herself and the Narrator *The Big Friendly Giant *Sophie (The BFG), performed by the inspiration for the character, Sophie Dahl *Mr. Tibbs (The BFG) (Ronnie Corbett) *Mary from The BFG (Meera Syal) *Thomas The Tank Engine *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *Angelina Ballerina *Dennis and Gnasher *Bump *Wallace and Gromit *Postman Pat *George Jetson and Judy Jetson from The Jetsons *Dusty The Dinosaur *The Gruffalo *Anna, Teresa and Helena from The Triplets *The White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) and the Lost Boys *Wendy from Peter Pan (Kelly Osbourne) *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends *Mog the Forgetful Cat *The Snowman *Alice from Alice in Wonderland *The Chief Weasel and the Weasels from The Wind in the Willows - (Antony Sher) *Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Lucy Van Pelt and Sally Brown from Peanuts *Noddy and Friends *Babar *The Stepsisters from Cinderella *The Cast from Swan Lake *Harry from Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs *Windy Miller from Camberwick Green *Foghorn Leghorn *Snagglepuss *Feathers Mcgraw from Wallace and Gromit *Wilbur and Templeton the Rat from Charlotte's Web *Frank and Buster from The Koala Brothers *Woody Woodpecker *Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron *Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol (Tim Curry) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Teletubbies *Fireman Sam *Mulan *Yogi Bear *B1 and B2 with the Teddies and Rat in the Hat *Raggedy Ann *Mrs Kerry from Moschops *Hong Kong Phooey *Dangermouse and Greenback *Huckleberry Hound *Sly and Gobbo from the Noddy Books *Baloo from The Jungle Book *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *Quick Draw McGraw *Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy from Green Eggs and Ham *Shaun the Sheep *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth from Pokemon *Popeye *Tinkerbell from Peter Pan *Morph and Chaz *Hansel and Gretel *Topsy and Tim *Portland Bill *Thumbelina *SuperTed *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *Scooby Doo *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones *Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp) *Strawberry Shortcake *Genie from Aladdin *Garfield *The Cast from Monty Python's Spamalot *Huxley Pig *Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from James and the Giant Peach *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel) *Percy the Park Keeper - Alan Titchmarsh *Engie Benjy *Rupert Bear *Paddington Bear *Winnie The Pooh and Friends *Kipper *Spot *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rattus P. Rattus: Puppeteer - David Collins *Modigliana: Puppeteer - Mal Heap *Mixy: Puppeteer - Emma deVries *Derryn: Puppeteer - Terry Ryan *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Johnson from Johnson and Friends *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *Bert, Michael, Jane and others from Mary Poppins *Squealer from Animal Farm *The Wiggles with Dorothy the Dinosaur *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *Chief Blue Meanie and the Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine *The Wombles *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *The Cell Block Girls, Kitty, Harry, Aaron and others from Chicago *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *Uncle Rex from Moschops *The T-Birds-Kenickie, Roger, Sonny and Doody, the Pink Ladies-Rizzo, Jan, Frenchy and Marty and others from Grease. *The Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *The cast from the musical Me and My Girl *Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works *Pingu *Babar *Station Guard (Bernard Cribbins) *Psyduck from Pokemon *Moschops and Ally *Nellie the Elephant *Mr Men *Bob the Builder *Napoleon from Animal Farm *Burglar Bill - Bradley Walsh *Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows - (Terry Jones) *Captain Hook - Anthony Head *Tenderheart Bear from Care Bears *Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Charlie﻿ Chalk *Rosie from Puppydog Tales (Victoria Wood) *Violet Gray from Peanuts *Puss in Boots *The Cast from Brambly Hedge *Tom and Jerry *Roger Rabbit *Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick *The Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Miffy *Peppermint Patty from Peanuts (Karen Briffett) *Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio *Goofy *Fantastic Mr Fox *Augie Doggie *The Cat in the Hat *Maisy Mouse *The Big Bad Wolf from Disney Three Little Pigs *Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door *Cinderella *The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch from The Witches - (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) *Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) *The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) *Fiona Bruce (Herself, Crimewatch Presenter) *Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant) *Princess, Lucy and Dotty from The Raggy Dolls *Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) Songs and Music from The DVD and on CD *Overture *Summer Nights - Sandy, Danny, Pink Ladies and Burger Palace Boys *You're the One That I Want - Danny, Sandy and Company *The Bear Hunt/in the Wood - Overture *Come With Me - King Arthur, Lady of the Lake, and Laker girls *^Laker Girls Cheer^ - Laker Girls *The Song That Goes Like This - Sir Galahad and Lady of the Lake *Brave Sir Robin - Sir Robin and Minstrels *Bananas in Pyjamas - Company *The Great Big Brotherhood of Men - Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Mary Poppins and the Sweeps *Step in Time - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, and the Sweeps *The Mr Men - Overture *Mr Toad - Mr Toad *Song of the Roustabouts - The King's Men *The Raggy Dolls - Company *Napoleon, Mighty Leader - Villains *All That Jazz - Velma and Company *Prince Ali - Company *Knights of the Round Table - Company *The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise) - Lady of the Lake *I'm Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye and Company *Pure Imagination - Willy Wonka *Peanuts - Overture *Queen Lucy - Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *Danger in the Woods/The Fight - Overture *The Tales of Beatrix Potter - Overture *Angelina Ballerina - Overture *Down to the Bottom - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *Jolly Holiday - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Neleus, and the Statutes *Schroeder - Lucy *Belle - Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *The Wombling Song - The Wombles *Let's Go Fly a Kite - Bert, Peppermint Patty, Jane, Michael and Company *Bump - Willy Wonka and Peppermint Patty *Bumping And A-Jumping - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *The Fight - Overture *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins, Bert, Jane, Michael and Company *We Go Together - Cast Cast *François Nguyen as Tom Selleck *Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo *Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal *Peter Linz as Skye Nakaiye *Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit *Rebecca Nagan as Rosie *Robin Stevens as Jim and Duck *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear *Martin Jarvis as Huxley Pig, Sam Seagull and Horace *Garry Scale as Johnson *Katrina Sedgwick as McDuff *Doug Scroope as Diesel *Peter Brown as Alfred *Emily Lumbers as Squeaky *Bob West as Barney *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop *Patty Wirtz as B.J. *Sir Michael Hordern as Paddington Bear *Jack Mercer as Popeye *Jackson Beck as Bluto *Mae Questel as Olive Oyl *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie the Robot *Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny *Carlo Bonomi as Pingu and Roddy *Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle *Danny Tamberelli as Arnold Matthew *Perlstein Daniel DeSanto as Carlos Ramon *Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann *Erica Luttrell as Keesha Franklin *Maia Filar as Phoebe Terese *Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tennelli *Max Beckford as Tim Jamal *Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda Li *Renessa Blitz as Janet Perlstein *Jeff Bergman as Pillsbury Doughboy *Paul Winchell as The Cat in the Hat *Daws Butler as Norval the Fish *Tony Frazier as Conrad *Pamelyn Ferdin as Sally *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy *Nicole Jaffe as Velma *Frank Welker as Fred *Heather North as Daphne *Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone *Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble *Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone *Bea Benaderet as Betty Rubble *Marsha Moreau as Madeline *Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh *Shari Lewis as Herself, Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse *Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker *Simon Cadell as Bump and Birdie *Mark Ritts as Kino *Daws Butler as Huckleberry Hound *Bill Meléndez as Snoopy *Angela Lee as Lucy van Pelt *Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah *Vanessa Baden as Vanessa *James Edward Coleman III as James *Ron Daise as Ron *Natalie Daise as Natalie *Armando Guerra as Armando *Manolo Villaverde as Abuelo *Shaina M. Freeman as Shaina *Sara Makeba Daise as Sara *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster *Kath Soucie as Phil and Lil DeVille *Cree Summer as Susie Carmichael *Tara Strong as Dil Pickles *Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster *Duncan Wass as B1 *Nicholas Opolski as B2 *Sandie Lillingston as Amy *Taylor Owynns as Lulu *Jeremy Scrivener as Morgan *Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald *Gordon Pinsent as King Babar *Paul Nicholas as Spot, Blue Bird and Sally *Michael Williams as Charlie Chalk *Lorenzo Music as Garfield *Gregg Berger as Odie *Thom Huge as Jon Arbuckle *Derek Griffiths as SuperTed *Jon Pertwee as Spotty *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Roy Kinnear as Bulk *Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton *Andrew Sabiston as Polkaroo Looks Looks Looks by Sparks (Comic Relief) #Johnny Ball #David Beckham #David Bellamy #The Chuckle Brothers #Dusty Bin #Tony Blackburn #Stan Boardman #Basil Brush #Bob The Builder #Bucks Fizz #Cannon & Ball #Bob Carolgees & Spit The Dog #Jasper Carott #Keith Chegwin #Jimmy Cricket #Tess Daly #Bobby Davro #Carol Decker #Lesley Garett #Clare Grogan #Winnie the Pooh #Paul Henry #Frazier Hines #er off Holby City #Elton John #Peter Kay #The Krankies #The Proclaimers #Burt Kwouk #Osama Bin Laden #Dave Benson Phillips #Lucy Van Pelt from Peanuts #Bonnie Langford #Eddie Large #Michael Le Vell #Rolf Harris #Limahl #Lord Lucan #Doctor Zoidberg #Matt Lucas #Lou Todd and Andy Pipkin #Kenny Lynch #Des Lynham #Timmy Mallett #Amanda Mealing Jenny McCalpine #Terry Nutkins #Bill Oddie #Paul O'Grady #Postman Pat #Wendi Peters #Robert Powell #The Proclaimers #Rod, Jane & Freddie #Rupert the Bear #Shergar #Showaddywaddy #Status Quo #Rat in the Hat #Kathy Staff #Frank Sidebottom #Sonia #Dennis Taylor #Scottish Falsetto Sock Puppet Theatre #David Tennant #Willie Thorne #Kate Thornton #Dave Lee Travis #David Walliams #Dotty from The Raggy Dolls #Louis Walsh #Pete Waterman #Lizzie Webb #Kevin from Blue's Clues #Sally Whitaker #June Whitfield #Gary Wilmott #SuperTed Previews #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Fun & Games #Sing & Dance With Barney #1-2-3-4 Seasons #It Time For Counting #Waiting for Santa #Barney In Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise! Live! #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney Good Day Good Night #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Borrowers VHS #Franklin VHS #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #CATS - The Video Trailer #Groundling Marsh VHS #Joe Scruggs Live! #Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS Category:Barney Movies Category:Classical Music Category:Barney Home Video Season 1-13 Category:Barney Videos